1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a wheel hub coupling device, and more partiularly a device for coupling for rotation a wheelhub to a wheel axle, especially for a motorcycle wheel as well as for coupling this hub to a brake disk.
2. Summary of the prior art
Wheels of land vehicles are currently economically and reliably produced by molding a light metal alloy such as an aluminum alloy but a problem is encountered with respect to coupling such a wheel, made of a relatively soft material, to supporting and guiding means that are made of relatively hard and rigid materials, to connect said wheel to a support and suspension arm. The soft material of the wheel should be connected at a plurality of connecting points to the hard material generally constituted by hardened steel adapted to support the wheel for rotation at high speed and during a long period of service and to connect said wheel to a suspension arm which is most frequently made of a light alloy, generally by casting or molding.
Connecting a wheel or its support axle to a brake disk having outstanding thermal properties, which is also made of a relatively soft material, such as a carbon fiber disk, raises problems even more difficult to overcome since the disk must be able to expand freely and even to twist slightly while yet remaining integral in rotation with the wheel.